Endless
by secretparamour
Summary: "And life kept going on. And it never stopped." Generation after generation, things never change.  Jade and Beck


**Hi. It's been such a long time since I've uploaded anything...and I know its not really a big deal - so. Anyways, truthfully, what you are about to read is something I have no idea about. I don't know what it is. I just felt like writing something, so this is what came out. It was a different style, but I kind of like the whole "choppy thoughts, short sentence" vibe. So maybe I will continue...  
><strong>**Please enjoy. And review.**

_Endless_

It was a couple days after graduation, and since everything had somehow turned out perfectly – they had nothing to worry about. They were attending the same college. He decided that he would take her to the nearby lake – of course in the darkness.

So her walked her over to the bridge over the lake, and wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his muscled chest, the colorful strands of hair spreading all over the place.

He took a hand of her stomach, and reached in his pocket, relieved that the ring was still in there. And as he got prepared, he saw that her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful than she had ever looked before.

He proposed to her that night. He got down on one knee, and said a cute little speech. She sort of just stared at him, but finally let him slip the thin ring on her finger. And then she punched him for making the proposal so darn cheesy. But she kissed him, too.

After many attempts of trying to get him to just elope, their wedding was finalized and her dress was picked out. She had tried on so many, finally choosing a white dress with black embellishments.

He just wore a simple tuxedo.

On wedding day, neither had said a word to one another – if that was obvious or not. They simply walked them selves to the back rooms of the church and got ready. For hours.

The wedding was about to start, and they both held their breath.

As he saw her walk down the isle, he saw a completely different person. The dark makeup as slowly faded as had the multi colored hair extensions. Although the piercings and the adoration for the color black remained, he saw a new girl. And he was happy to be soon calling her his own.

When she walked, nobody by her side, she saw his bright smile and intent gaze. Consciously, she looked down, politely smoothing out her dress. She swore she heard him chuckle. Then before she knew it, the ring slipped on to her finger and his, and then their lips were on one another.

Her white embellished dress dragged along the small church steps, her ringed finger holding his hand. As they made their way down to the car, they realized that they had nowhere to go.

So they ended up back in his beaten up RV, where memories where kept beneath every crevasse. Not that they didn't love the vehicle, but it was getting far to small, and slightly childish. So they began browsing local newspapers – feeling old already – looking for affordable apartments.

And they found one that they could afford. But it was just as beaten up as the recreational vehicle – just that its walls weren't metal. The walls were a musty beige color, and the floors were a filthy carpet. But they loved it anyway. They never felt so at home.

There wasn't much to move, so they did save a bit the money any other would've have spent for the movers. The simply packed a couple boxes of valuables, and walked straight up to the apartment. It was that easy.

They decided they needed to clean the place up. Despite their love for its shabby appearance, they did indeed have to repaint the walls, and tear of the carpet.

And that's what they did.

They fought at the hardware store, over what color to paint the room. They decided on a midnight blue. And a black carpet, of course.

They began painting the day later, after buying buckets and buckets of paint. She wore his old flannel shirt, and he wore his old flannel shirt. It was kind of perfect.

Splattered paints and ruined shirts, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her with so much passion, they were both dizzy by the end of it.

Walls still unfinished, the smell of paint hovered in the new living room. The both lay a couple of mattresses on the new soft carpet floor, and stared up at the white ceiling in each others arms.

The smile that radiated of her face was unimaginable. She had never smiled so big in her entire life, and if she had, he'd never seen it before. It made his heart swell.

"I love you."  
>"I love you too, so much."<br>They whispered to one another, along with other casual comments, until they were so tired, they fell asleep intertwined.

Continued painting, and several complaints from her, they finally finished. The room looked great – but they still had several to go. It was decided they would hire someone else to do that. They had saved up enough money now.

One day he found her staring out the window, the sheer white curtain silhouetting her body. Instantly he wrapped his arms around her, and rested his chin on her shoulder. Her fingers found his on her stomach, and she told him how she never imagined herself being so happy.

They stared at the stars more than half the night.

And now the whole house was finished. It looked new and beautiful. And they bought some simple furniture; making themselves more at home in seconds.

It was her first attempt making breakfast that morning. She only really successfully brewed the coffee. The eggs were a mess and the _scissor_ shaped pancakes ended up looking like a brick…a burnt brick.

He had laughed at her, much to her anger, but chewed endlessly on the bitter creations his wife had made. That pleased her, mostly because she refused to swallow it down her own throat.

She was given many opportunities to put her plays and musicals on local theatres, and eventually being asked to put one on the biggest theatre in the country, Broadway. With much recognition, she was even offered movie roles, which she took every once in a while.

He got cast in a new film, later, and they were filming close by to their apartment building. Still jobless, she would look out the window and watch him walk to the set, and distantly see what he was doing, while scribbling busily new ideas for scripts. But her eyes were alert: whenever he'd talk to the blonde working on set, she'd scowl.

He could feel that grimace from a mile away. And he just smirked. The director told him it gave his character, well, character.

He would come home everyday, and find her with a chair pulled by the window, either reading, writing, or eating. Sometimes, he'd hear her sing before he even entered the apartment.

Although, he came home one night, after a long day on set, expecting her by the window. Instead, he found her on their bed, sobbing endlessly. He gingerly walked over to her, placing his rough hand on the fabric on her back. She looked up, no makeup on her face, tears welding up in her eyes.

She sat there the whole night on his lap, crying.

Her father had died.

And the front of his shirt was soaked.  
>And he still had no idea why she had cried so much.<p>

Maybe her father had meant a lot to her.

He still didn't have a clue, though.

Not much later, the film was done. And it was time for the premiere. He looked quite dapper in his clean black linen suit. She looked stunning in the red carpet gown she had chosen to wear that evening. In between those pesky interviews, he couldn't help but kiss her temple and whisper to her how beautiful she looked. Every time his lips came closer to her head, her heart would start beating so fast, she almost thought she'd faint. Instead, she'd shed a small smile.

They came home, and much to his surprise, she had enjoyed the movie immensely. Despite the snarky comments on his love interest in the film, she had commented effortlessly on his incredible performance.

That night, she had decided to give him a gift. It began with adoring kisses, and then tearing of clothes, and then feverish panting and screaming.

They both clearly enjoyed that night.

Soon, she became paranoid, and decided to go the doctor.

She was pregnant.

Deciding against re-painting the room for the baby – they bought a matching crib to the rest of the décor in the spare room.

It was incredible how their lives had turned out.

Pregnant and due any moment, she seemed even more irritable than before. He was constantly by her side, turning down movie roles just to stay with her. It was almost unrealistic.

She seemed to have this magnificent glow one day, and that day was when the baby came to the world, yelling. They all knew the baby had the temperament of her mother.

Time flew by, and soon the baby became a small boy. And as that small boy grew older, so did the beloved couple. But they didn't stop loving.

The boy was now in high school, interested in quite the same things as his parents. Good they stayed in Los Angeles. He could attend Hollywood Arts.

And soon the young boy graduated Hollywood Arts, taking his old father's place as an actor. He wasn't so young anymore.

His father still acted, and his mother still wrote, but as their skin became shriveled and eyes became dull, everything that had initially been passion seemed to be evanescent.

And their boy grew up, and began acting in films, and writing, and singing, and following the footsteps of his talent parents.

And that boy then met a wonderful girl.

And after he graduated, he proposed to her, in daylight in a green and grassy park. She had giggled endlessly, the smile on her face so prominent, it made his heart swell.

And when they got married, she wore a beautiful white dress, and he wore a simple tuxedo.

And they bought a house. And painted it. Bright, happy colors.

And they slept on the floor, and whispered their love.

And one day she was given an outstanding opportunity, only a block away. He'd write while watching her from their building. He loved her so much.

And one day, when she came home, she saw him holding a black framed picture frame, and as she edged nearer, she saw her parents-in-law. And his tears spilled over the picture. And he cried brokenly that night.

She never understood why he cried so much. They were getting old.

And then they attended her big movie premiere, and he was so proud of her. She gave herself to him that day.

And she soon had a baby, too. A baby girl.

Who also grew up, and was proposed to.

And painted a house, and became a writer.

And life went on. From one generation to the next, life went on.

And life kept going on.

And it never stopped.

Endless.

**How did you all like it? I love how the text sunk in and then sprouted out, it was fascinating to scroll down. Haha. I hope the parallelism was vivid enough. I tried my best at it.  
><strong>**Please review! Tell me if I should write more, or what I should do to improve. Thanks so much! :]**

~secretparamour~


End file.
